The Return of Arain Part 1
by Pharaoh Atem Of Egypt
Summary: A shadow figure appears in three different houses. Seeking something from each. Kaiba, Yami, and Mai have settled down with their loved ones, but the shadow figure has kidnapped Yugi and Atemu! And the fate of the world rests in Kaiba's oldest son, Netra's hands. Netra accepts the shadow's duel, seeking one thing: To get noticed by his father. The shadow wants something in return..


Characters: Atemu, Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, Mai, Duke

Kaiba/Atemu's children: Netra (OC son), Sarto (OC daughter), Ash (OC son), Royce (OC son), Zion (OC son), Sirree (OC daughter), Zoroark (OC son), Zorro (OC daughter), Via (OC daughter), Shapiro (OC son)

Yami/Yugi's children: Giritina (OC son), Dialga (OC son)

Mai/Duke's children: Yusei (OC son), Pharaoh (OC son), Lodi (OC daughter), Iron (OC son), Judai (OC son)

Beginning Scene: Yugi's collage

Ending Scene: Kaiba's Dueling Area

Yugi sighed. It had been sixteen years since everything happened. Yami and himself had started a family. Mai and Duke had also started a family. Then Atemu, the over five-thousand year old Pharaoh, and Kaiba had started a very BIG family. It's odd how Kaiba's fond of kids that he'd go through the lengths of having Ten children with Atemu. Talk about how much he loves Atemu. But over the years, Atemu had wanted to be called Atem. He's long since changed his mind about going back to the ancient times so he could rule as Pharaoh once again. Yugi opened his locker and took out his books. Tea and Joey go to the same collage as Yugi, but Tristien moved out of state to go to a University.

Tea and Joey come walking up, books in hand, and smiled pleasantly at Yugi. "Hello there Yugi. How's everything going with the family?" Tea greeted. "Hi there Joey and Tea. Everything is going just fine. Yami's watching the kids. Including Mai and Duke's kids as well. I just hope everything turns out alright and none of them get in trouble. 'Cause Mai and Duke's kids are very well behaved." Tea and Joey nodded in agreement and said their goodbye to Yugi.

Yugi sighed and walked off to his class. However, things weren't going to well over at his house...

"No no no! Yusei, not on the couch! Lodi! How many times do I have to tell you!" Yami was geting fraustratied. The kids were NOT listening to him at all. "Dog pile on Yamimash!" Dialga declared as he lifted up a toy sword. Dialga had Yami styled hair, but the colors were grey where the yellow parts were, white where the black was and black where the red was suposed to be. He also had purple eyes, just like his birth parent (Yugi). His brother was his twin, but the eyes were a sharp blue color. "Giritina! Pin his arms and have Pharaoh tie them up! Iron, you tie his legs together! Judai, don't forget to have the others do a DOG PILE!"

Yami paled and tried to stop them, but as soon as the kids got the rope, Yugi stepped into the house. The place had toys everywhere, blankets skattered and food spilled. It looked like a hurricane went through. "..." Yami flushed and shooed the kids upstairs so he and Yugi could talk. Yugi went up to Yami and kissed his lips. "So, care to explain wh~y?" Yami gulped and smiled.

"For the love of...KAIBA! Can you help me with the children!?" Atemu shouted as he tried to keep them all in check. Zoroark grinned as he climbed on Atemu and started to pull his hair. Zoroark had Kaiba's hair style, but the hair was a crimsion color. His eyes were purple with some red mixed in. Zoroark kept pulling his hair until his Sire came in. (A/N: I decided to do the Sire thingy from Nothing But Animals). Zoroark let go of his dad's hair and slumped back. "Good boy Zoroark. Now, where are the others?" Atemu shook his head and picked up Zoroark like you would with a toddler.

Kaiba sighed and went off to look for the lost ones.

As Kaiba was walking around, he heard craches and yelling from inside the boardroom. So, he decided to go check it out. When he opened the door, he saw Ash, Royce, Zion, and Sirree playing with everything. "KIDS!" Kaiba shouted with anger. Ash had short, blond spikey hair with green eyes. Royce had a short red ponytail. Zion had long blue hair with streaks of yellow in it along with brown eyes. And Sirree had shoulder length silver hair that has many streaks of black and saphire eyes. "Go to your dad, NOW! Or you'll see the true meaning of 'suffering'." Kaiba warned as he turned around and left. The kids snickered and Sirree asked in a daring tone, "So, who has the balls to repeat that again?" They all raised their hands.

Kaiba got into the elevator and went down another floor. When the elevator stopped, he got out and almost fainted. Zorro, Via and Sarto were just playing duel monsters. But a three-way virsion. "Zorro, Via, Sarto, what are you playing?" Kaiba asked as he walked up. The kids looked up from their game and Via replied, "Our virsion of Duel Monsters. Daddy made it up." Via turned back and used Summoned Skull to take out Toon Dark Magician Girl. Zorro looked into his Sire's eyes and asked, "Why are you here Father? Looking for Netra and Shapiro? They're up at the top floor playing actual Duel Monsters." Kaiba ruffled Zorro's hair and walked off.

When Kaiba got to the top floor, he went inside the Dueling Arena. "Now, Blue Eyes black Dragon, take out his Dark Sorcerer!" Netra declared as he made Yugi's pose. The Blue Eyes black Dragon did as told and took out Shapiro's monster and then Netra declared, "Now, Blue Eyes White Dragon, finish him off with shining nova!" Blue Eyes White Dragon did as told and finished off Shapiro's LP. "Whoohoo! I won! I actully won! Father, are you proud of me?!" Netra was grinning from ear to ear win happiness. Kaiba nodded and walked out. Netra stopped grinning and turned sad. his Father never really cared what he did. That's why he was always dueling. Maybe if he won against Yugi Moto, his father would notice him? Fat chance of beating Yugi's legendary God Cards. Netra sighed and smiled kindly at Shapiro.

Netra looked like a mini virsion of Kaiba while Shapiro looked like a mini virsion of Atemu.

Mai and Duke were walking outside with their kids with them. They had just picked their kids up from Yugi's place. Yusei (looks like Yusei from The Games), Pharaoh had Duke's hair style, but was a purple/green mix. His eyes rivaled the sun's color. Lodi had a zebra styled hair going. Iron had gunmetle colored hair that was in a short braided ponytail. Judai (Looks like Jaden from one of the other stories). Mai gently grabbed Duke's arm and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked with their kids.

"Duke?"

"Hmm?" Duke looked down.

"I love you. And I'm glad we're together."

"Me too." Duke said as he sighed in content. It's been so long since then, he forgot that it even happened. It was like it was just yesterday that they played in that horrible death game. "How about we all get together, like the old times." Mai sugested. Duke lifted his head and stared at the sunset. _That'd be nice. But the air is troubled. I can feel it._ Duke thought with a frown.

Yugi looked out the window and toward the sunset. Yami and Yugi were laying in bed. Yami sat up and asked, "What's wrong Aibou?" Yugi looked to his Pharaoh with a frown. "The air is troubled and thick. The sunset seems to be troubled to. Something bad is coming. Something that will change everything we know today." Yami nodded in agreement and looked toward the sunset. _Yes, it doesn't have it's usual glow. It seems dull..._ Yami thought as he sat at the end of the bed with his Aibou.

Netra and Zoroark were pacing their bedroom. Atemu was with them as well. "The air is thick and heavy. Hard to breath. Something bad is going to happen..." Netra mumbled as he looked toward the sunset. "And Ra seems troubled as well." Atemu said as he sat down. "Is he coming dad?" Zoroark asked with worry sketched all over his face and laced every word. "I don't know Zoroark. It seems something far worse is coming."

Little did they know, he was already among them...listening to them, hiding from them in plain sight. Kaiba walked into the bedroom and asked, "Who is 'He'?" Atemu paled and looked toward his lover. "Kaiba," Kaiba ran to Atemu and kneeled beside him. "Father, is Dad alright?" Netra asked as he and his brother ran to Atemu. "The air...heavy...to thick...can't..breath.." Atemu passed out in Kaiba's arms and Kaiba paniced. "_You are all doomed! Your end is near Pharaoh!_" A dark voice said through the air. Kaiba, Zoroark and Netra looked around the room, but found no one but a dark shadow. "Who are you?" Netra asked as he stepped forward. "_No one important. But I can make your dream come true, Netra. All you have to do is walk into the shadows..._" Kaiba was paralized in place along with Zoroark. "_And kids, your brothers and sisters await you._" Netra and Zoroark nodded to each other and were about to step into the shadows when Kaiba got his body to move again and grabbed their shoulders and pulled them back into the light.

"_Seth, your Pharaoh is hurt. What are you going to do now that he is?_" the dark voice mocked. Netra looked up at his Father and saw that he paled. "Father?" Netra asked as he looked between the shadows and the light. _The neutral zone. I wonder if he's a good duelist.._ "Hey shadow, are you any good at dueling?" Kaiba and Zoroark looked at Netra like he was crazy. "_Yes, I used to hold The Games sixteen years ago. How 'bout this,_" the shadow paused to see if Netra was interested. And was pleased to see he was. "_If you win, you get what you most desire. But if _I_ win, you have to touch my shadow. Does that seem fair? You get what you want, and I get what I want._" Netra did a harsh nod and pulled out his duel disk from under his bed. "Lets take this to the top floor." The shadow nodded and disappeared. Netra made a dash to the elevaters before Kaiba could grab him.

"_I'll be right back little one. I just have to do a couple of things._" The shadow said as he disappeared. "Take all the time you need. We have all night." Netra replied as he waited.

As Yugi tucked the twins in bed, a shadow appeared behind him. "_Well hello Yugi Moto._" Yugi would have screamed if it wasn't for the hand over his mouth. "_Shh...don't want to wake the kids up. Now, let's go._" Yugi paled in the darkness and started to struggle against the bindings around his wrists and ankles. "PHARAOH!" Yugi shouted as he was being dragged into the darkness. Yami quickly got up and ran into the bedroom that was across from his and Yugi's. Giritina and Dialga were woken up by Yugi's scream. They both suddenly were being dragged into darkness when Yami busted through the door. "Yugi!" Yami's eyes widdened and he looked to the shadow that had stopped.

"_Ah, a Yami. How nice to meet you again. And here of all places._" The shadow said as he released Yugi and the teens."Cut the shit. Why are you here?!" Yami demanded as he glared at the shadow that was about to kidnap his aibou and his kids. "_Remember Pharaoh, _I_ make the rules in life. I'm already late for a play date with Netra. Now, Pharaoh, do you want anything to happen to Atemu and Yugi? I have them binded to me by these chains._" The shdow said as he grabbed the chain and tugged hard on them. Making Yugi gasp. Yami's eyes went to Yugi's neck and saw that the chain had tightened. "_Now, you wanna play some more? 'Cause over these sixteen years of being dead have made me bored. But seeing you, Mai and Kaiba having sex with your lovers really is enjoyable. But not so much anymore._" the shadow dragged Yugi to it's side and pulled on another and Atemu came out of the shadows. But when Yami looked into his eyes, he gasped because his eyes were blank and lifeless.

"What have you done to him!" Yami demanded as he scanned Atemu's body. "_Nothing much. I just took part of his spirit away and place part of mine in there. 'Cause he couldn't handle the air that I created._" Yami growled as glared at the shadow. "_I have one more stop before I go back to my duel that I started with Netra._"

"What was your deal?"

"_If he won, I'd grant him his ultimate wish. To get noticed by his father Seth. And if _I _won, he comes with me. So it's only fair. If _I _were to win, I'd take him with me and Kaiba would never know. Because that rich bitch doesn't pay attention to his oldest son._"

"But where does Yugi and Atemu come into this?" Yami asked as he started to sweat.

"_It's none of your damn buisness Yami Yugi. You can't interveer in my sex life._" the shadow hissed as it took a more human form. "_Well, it just hit 12:00. Adios for now bitch,_" Then the shadow was gone. along with Yugi and Atemu. Yami ran to his shaking children and tried to confort them.

Mai and Duke had just gotten in bed when they heard screams coming from the kids' bedroom. "Dammit!" Duke bolted from the bed and out the room. Leaving behind Mai. When Duke got into the bedroom, there was a shadow terrifying his kids. Duke ran to his kids and held them all close. "_Ah, Duke, it's nice to see you again after all these years._" the shadow greeted in a mocking tone. "Who the fuck a-oh no..." Duke's eyes widdened in realization. "Daddy, who is that?" Lodi and Yusei asked at the same time.

"_Yes, it's me Duke. The Death Game master._" The shadow replied. Duke pulled his children closer and glared at the shadow. "_Don't worry Duke. I don't want the children._" the shadow said as it neared Duke. "What are you talking about?" Duke hissed as his arm was cut open by claws of some sort. "_Be a good boy and come with me._" the shadow said as it tried to drag Duke off the bed and away from the teenagers. Mai came through the door and turned the light on. The shadow was gone as soon as the light turned on. She gasped and ran to Duke's side and grabbed Duke's wounded arm that was gushing blood. Duke hissed as he tried to make her ease up on her grip. "What happened Duke?" Mai asked franticly as she took him into the bathroom. "It was him...before you came in here and turned on the light, he slashed my arm with a claw or a weapon."

Mai tried to clean the wound, but no matter what, more blood always seemed to come. "I can't clean yourr wound. And if this keeps up, you'll die from blood loss."

"I think that was his point. To finish what he started." Duke said as he hissed as more water seeped into the wounds. The wounds came from where the neck meets shoulder to the back of his wrist. The wounds seemed to make a spiral around his arm. "Fuck it.." Mai said as she grabbed a needle and thread and started to stitch. Duke was constantly hissing and trying to get away. But the more he did that, the more blood came out. "Duke! Stop!" Mai yelled at Duke as she finished. Then she wrapped him up in bandages and called it good for now.

Duke passed out and Mai had to carry him back to bed.

"_I'm back little one..._" the shadow said as he appeared back in his spot. "It's only a half hour until Ra shows up." Netra said as he placed his deck on the field. "And show your true form tonight." Netra added as he drew five cards. The shadow nodded and tunred into the form of a man. "Better?" The man asked. "What is your name shadow?" Netra asked as he waited. The man drew five cards and said, "My name is Arain." Netra nodded and made the first move.


End file.
